


Breaking Taboos

by Yinyinng



Series: Love Unholyc [1]
Category: Love Unholyc
Genre: 2nd person POV, F/M, Jesus christ it's 2000k words, Just Sex, Mir is 16 pls no, Oral Sex, Will is 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyinng/pseuds/Yinyinng
Summary: Your cousin, Mir, asked you for help in being a decoy to be able to sneak out of the house to save Cat. You agree, but there's a strange tension going on. You're mature, calm, collected, and...in need???
Relationships: MC not Mir, Willaim/OC
Series: Love Unholyc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975903
Kudos: 35





	Breaking Taboos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it took me all night to write. It's still a bit boring and vanilla but I tried my best. Don't worry! I'm setting my sights on another character now:")  
> Hope you like it! This fanfic was inspired by horny hours in discord!! vewbikej  
> SOMEBODY PLS HELP MY FORMATTING

Eerie sounds of shuffling echo throughout the interior of an old-looking mansion. Shadows passing through long corridors- the kind you can easily get lost in- as the next day of the weeklong sabbath begins again. Another day; another taboo to not break.  
You slip off your shawl as you sit in the tea room feeling a bit hot, bathing in the darkness, only accompanied by an unidentified book. There is no cover and there is no author. The mysteries surrounding your younger cousin, Mir, feels odd. You didn’t expect to arrive before the ceremony took place but it might’ve been for the best.  
Your phone lights up from the side table. You close the book and look at your message.

  
[Mir: Sister, I need a big favor TT]  
[You: Why? Is there something wrong?]  
[Mir: Do you trust me?] Your lips slightly curl up.  
[You: No, but when did I ever stop you?]

  
Although William’s wish to confine Mir for her own safety is understandable, you think that Mir should be responsible for her actions. Half-demon or not, you have to be on guard especially a youngling like Mir. If she doesn’t grasp the concept of caution now, sooner or later it will be a hindrance.

* * *

You take slow and steady strides going to Mir’s room. The chill of the night wakes you up a little.  
You cautiously peek at the corner near Mir’s door checking for William’s figure. None.

Mir sees you and waves for you to go in. The room feels warmer than the outside. She looks at you silently and you nod, a tactic understanding forms, then she cautiously leaves. All you have to be is the decoy presence in the room, maybe a little bit of shuffling and gaming noises. You lean back against Mir’s gaming chair.  
You feel William’s presence by the door a few moments later and your heart beats a bit faster-just a bit-as you match Mir’s aura. You move around the chair, its wheels creating noise when it rolls on hardwood floors.  
You’ve done this many times before, taking somebody’s presence and hiding under their own guise, although not towards someone that knows you well. It’s kind of exciting this way~  
You hear loud knocks on the door. Why does he have to knock so loud?  
Your mouth opens and Mir’s voice comes out. “Hm?” only a small voice of acknowledgment to prevent exposing yourself.

“Master, it’s late you should go to bed. If you don’t feel like doing so would you like some tea?”

Your hands start using the opened computer, looking through the icons and randomly selecting stuff, purposely letting William hear the clicks.

After you said yes, William’s presence at the door decreases. You stop your movements and wait.

Half an hour passes before you open your eyes and acknowledge the sudden presence in the room. “William, you’re as late as ever. It’s surprising that you managed to found out.”

William’s figure emerges from the shadow with only the light of the desktop illuminates his well-formed face. You see yourself reflect on his glasses as you stare up at him. His sharp eyes looking at your heatedly, his mouth almost forming into a snarl, and his rolled-up sleeves ready to fight.  
He stares you down and puts one of his hands on the back of the chair, locking you in with only his body in the way. You gulp. Not out of nervousness, of course, but from Liam himself.

You don’t break eye contact, while your fingers trace his face. You trace the shape of eyebrows to his lips as if playing hot or cold. His skin is a bit cold, but his lips and breath feel very hot. You put for lips closer to him pausing for a bit then to his ears before releasing a hot breath. His body tenses.

You pull back laughing “Did you expect me to whisper? I can’t do that, you know?”  
His face showed annoyance but didn’t move.  
“Seeing as you’re still here playing with me, you must be having fun letting Mir play around and be in danger.”  
You smile at him and keep your silence.  
He straightened his back, quickly returning to his butler mode, planning to leave seeing as he’s going to get nowhere with you. You unexpectedly frowned with the loss of a bit of warmth and quickly grab his hand. The sudden momentum pulls you a bit closer and you feel your body burst into flames.

“Liam!” unexpectedly calling out his nickname as you stumble. Your cool façade ruined in a second. Tears well up from your eyes due to frustration and heat leaving you no choice but to lean into his arms ( at least that’s what you tell yourself). You’ve been experiencing problems with controlling your acme a few centuries ago You have a lot of charm like Mir, but your body’s capacity enough to hold your power, so every once in a while, acme burst out from you. If Mir felt cold after being drained of Acme, you felt hot bursting with it, hotter than the 8th circle of hell.

William’s eyes scan the room breaking his aloof butler attitude, looking at you in worry but there’s obviously something weighing on his mind. You look up to him while in his arms and notice his left arm instinctively supported your waist to help you stand. It was a little too tight and you already feel like you’re going to explode. Even though you’ve been apart from William for a long time, it seemed like there are still traces of the past with the way his body reacts.

“Just bring me to the bath. I’ll figure out a way. You don’t have to look so guilty. You’re not serving me anymore so don’t feel responsible.”  
His face scrunches and your eyes soften. He lifts you up bridal style with his long legs quickly bringing you to the bath. Getting close to him like this makes the heat both unbearable and better.

You bring your mouth next to his ear again and this time you say in a low voice, enough to not be a whisper, “How about we pretend I seduced and forced you to help me?” and licked his ear. His pace quickens going inside your room, but instead of plopping on a batch of cold water, you land on someplace soft. Your legs already positioned at the edge of the bed. You don't resist it anymore.

Your eyes flash a dangerous pink glow. Any normal person would’ve gone crazy already wanting to take you if they saw, but Liam has already positioned below you, unable to meet your eyes in that second. He snakes his warm hand under your negligée while the other keeps one of your thighs steady as he slowly and torturously gets closer to your wet core.

“Liam wait- kiss me first-ah!” You didn’t even realize how he already discarded your underwear and already getting into the action. You lick your lips easing a bit of loneliness it felt. But who can argue when Liam’s ministrations keep send a jolt up your spine barely letting you form coherent sentences in the first place. His left arm keeps you close to his mouth, relentlessly tasting you over and over again as if it’s the last meal on earth.  
You catch a glimpse of his expression, eyes closed, eyebrows scrunched, and his breathing is controlled to the point that you don’t see him needing to part for air. His right-hand reaches for your chest and softly caresses your breast. The contrast of his aggressiveness below and gentleness above almost sent you over the edge, until he pinches your hardened nipple, catching you off guard and finally sending you to climax.

He doesn’t stop your legs from clamping down on him-even going as far as to put them both on his shoulders- as he continues to move his tongue letting you ride your orgasm. He even let you grab his hair. His right hand transferred from teasing your chest to holding your hand. He remembers that you like holding him when you climax. Your mind felt a bit foggy but the familiar hand intertwined with yours brought out a conditioned reaction.

William finally looks up and sees your head thrown back, back arched while your chest heaves up and down. Your hard nipples poking through the thin fabric. He felt his resolve waver until he felt little circles on his right ring finger. He found it funny and cute because you obviously remember but the tattooed initial was actually on his left.  
He finally let go of his grip on your thigh and you think about how there would be marks left in the morning making you feel hot again.  
His free hand finds its way onto your face, cupping your cheek and gently touching your lips. Hot, wet, and delectable. He swallows hard. You both have broken taboos before, so why can’t he kiss you now?  
His lips purse into a straight line showing his train of thought onto his face.  
You know he won’t kiss you and it would be cruel for him too. He, instead, put his thumb in your mouth, enjoying the hot wetness inside, letting your saliva wet his fingers. He uses this as leverage to turn your head to the side and exposing your neck. You suck his thumb in your mouth, teasing him for what’s more to come. You playfully bite his thumb. He retracts his hand from your face and leaves a not so playful bite mark on your neck as retaliation.  
You felt his hand unclasp from yours and you moaned a small protest. Your dissatisfaction didn’t last long because that hand went under your curved back, positioning your body under him as he peppered hickeys on the sweet spots on your neck, licking the fresh bitemark gave you goosebumps and your nipples look perkier. He slowly went from your neck to your chest. Your hands awkwardly looking for something to touch as well.

  
“Let me touch you too, Liam.”  
“You can’t. We have to be quick.”  
“Are you saying I can’t make you cum quickly?”  
“It’s not that. Don’t twist my words.” ~~I’m selfish and want to touch you as much as I can.~~ “Didn’t you seduce me? I’m just helping you releasing acme.”

Before you can refute, you gasp at the hard thing pressing between your legs. You lick your lips in anticipation. Sadly, William is quite stubborn and won’t let you enjoy more; if he did, you’d be more than willing to take care of his dick with your mouth alone for a few rounds.  
You put your arms around his neck and he uses both hands to slowly guide himself inside you. Once he positioned himself at the entrance, he enters in one swift motion hitting deep inside. You both let out a gasp.  
William finally looks affected. His ears and body flush red. His stomach muscles flex whenever he plunges inside you and you see veins on his arms pop out. You wrap your legs around his waist, letting him enter deeper. He growls as a response.

At first, it was great then he started slowing down. Slowly, painfully, letting you experience his full length going inside than outside, teasing all of your senses. His dick hitting the right spot over and over again, but in an excruciating fashion. Your body and mind finally start to protest. Your body felt impatient wanting it rougher and harder and your mind suddenly feels stuffy in clothes, not feeling William’s skin against yours is really annoying.  
You take the opportunity from his painful teasing to fully remove your negligee and his white dress shirt. His pants and underwear were already discarded somewhere before. Finally, able to feel the warmth of his body against yours.  
This drove William crazier. He feels hot where your hands have passed, and your nails scratching his back, leaving red streaks, as a sign of your pleasure. He felt so hot he started sweating, but he still continued going slow, supplementing it by rubbing your clit with one hand.

It’s painful for him too, but he wanted to enjoy this a little longer. Deep inside he feels like a hypocrite for still wanting someone he failed to protect. You used to be together until the incident. This woman, only a decade or so younger than him, but already stronger and better than him in any way. He wasn’t worthy enough to protect her, so he left and she appeared on his master’s doorstep 3 centuries later. What seduction? Charm magic doesn’t work against other Unholycs. Everything he did was for himself. Protecting himself and Indulging himself like right now.

You couldn’t take it any longer, “Liam, go faster, stop teasing!”  
“What’s the magic word?”  
“Hey-” Unholycs have lust and magic engraved in their bones. Who has the time to have pride when you can have pleasure?  
“Liam, please fuck me. Go faster, I want to feel every inch of you inside me, please…”  
“Fuck..” he mumbles under his breath finally speeding up.  
You’ve been on the edge this whole time getting there but not quite. You finally got the force you wanted and it felt like you’re cumming all at once. You put your head near William’s ear, letting him continuously listen to your gasp and moans. William mumbling curses don’t escape your hearing either nor the way he was about to say your name when he came.  
You both enjoy your heads go blank and just letting waves and waves of climax. William pulls out and sees his mess pool out of her. If only he could save this moment, but he already got too greedy before. You lay there on the bed enjoying the afterglow while William picks up his discarded clothes on the floor.

“They’re almost here. Don’t panic. It’s not something we can’t solve.”  
William looks up to her then finally realizing what she meant. He felt a car entering the barriers around the mansion just now. He efficiently irons his shirt and pants only using hands and combing his after-sex hair.

“Liam,” You call out to him before he reached the door, extending out your hand. He placed his left hand on top of yours.  
“You should’ve been more careful with whispering. Nobody would’ve heard you even if you’re loud” you playfully scolded as you waved the shadows surrounding him away. You finally felt tired and refreshed letting out built-up acme. You kiss the R tattoo on his hand before letting go.

“Thank you for going along my selfishness and for helping me with my condition.”  
William bows, never looking at her once, before finally closing the door leaving you alone in your bedroom.


End file.
